More Than You Think
by lazynit Kajitani
Summary: "I love you more than anyone else" Mind : Veronica For SIVE 2016 : Hanakotoba - Say it with Flowers!


More Than You Think

 _"I love you more than anyone else."_

NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Story © me.

For ShikaIno Valentine Event 2016 ; Hanakotoba – Say it with flowers!

Mind ; Veronica

Teenagers, romance, short story.

OOC, typo, etc

longLive ShikaIno!

Sama seperti halnya bunga, cinta pun tumbuh lalu kemudian mekar, bisa saja layu, atau tumbuh cinta yang baru.

Sama seperti bunga, cinta pun memiliki sebuah arti—ah, tidak. Berbagai macam arti. Dan dengan bunga kita bisa mengekspresikan bagaimana arti cinta itu sendiri.

 _Veronica_ , bunga cantik berwarna ungu memiliki arti yang sangat mendalam. Kesetiaan. Kebanyakan orang memang pasti memiliki cinta, tapi belum pasti setia.

Shikamaru sendiri bingung kenapa ia bisa memikirkan hal-hal yang romantis begitu. Kalau dilihat, itu bukan dirinya sekali. Repot-repot memikirkan hal yang tak penting, ia pasti akan memilih tidur atau paling tidak, merokok di balkon kamar seperti biasanya.

Tapi masalahnya tak sesederhana itu. Ino—kekasihnya yang sekaligus menjadi pakar dari segala macam jenis bunga memberikannya tugas berat, bahkan menurutnya tugasnya ini lebih berat daripada menyelesaikan rumus fisika tersulit sekali pun.

Mencari tahu tentang segala hal dari bunga _veronica_ , dan membuat segala pernyataan cinta dari bunga tersebut.

Tuhkan, bukannya sangat sulit?

Entahlah, sulit atau tidaknya, pasti gadis merepotkan itu takkan mau peduli. Yang jelas, kalau ia tak berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya, ia tak tahu ke- _troublesome_ -an seperti apa yang nantinya akan diberikan sang gadis sebagai hukumannya.

"Shikamaru?"

Oke, ini saatnya ia menjawab pertanyaan sang gadis setelah diberi waktu seharian penuh oleh gadisnya.

Shikamaru mendongak, menatap manik biru Yamanaka Ino—kekasihnya dengan malas. "Hn,"

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah tahu arti bunga _veronica_ kan, Shika?" tanya Ino antusias.

Helaan napas ia berikan, ini akan jadi hal yang sangat merepotkan baginya. "Ya, artinya kesetiaan." Jawabnya cuek.

Ino mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Terus?"

"Terus apa?" tanya Shikamaru bingung.

" _Aish_. Terus apa yang dilakukan yang sesuai dengan arti bunga itu?" tanya Ino sedikit kesal. Ia menatap tajam _obsidian_ Shikamaru, yang dibalas dengan tatapan bosan dari yang bersangkutan.

"Tentu saja menjaga hati dan perasaanmu. Memangnya apa lagi?" jawab Shikamaru dengan asal.

"Kau ini! Nenekku juga tahu kalau itu! Masa jenius sepertimu tak bisa memikirkan hal ini?" gerutu Ino.

Shikamaru mendengus mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu. "Ya! Terus aku harus apa?" tanyanya sedikit frustasi.

Ino mendelik pada kekasihnya, kesal karena tingkah Shikamaru benar-benar tidak peka. "Ini hari _valentine_! Tidakkah kau memberiku mawar atau ... bunga _veronica_? Kau ini benar-benar tak romantis!"

Ah, ya. Sekarang tanggal empat belas Februari. "Mawar itu sudah biasa. Apakah tak cukup dengan cintaku saja?" tanya Shikamaru asal.

"Cinta apa? memangnya cinta bisa dimakan!" seru Ino kesal. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa pemuda cuek macam Shikamaru ini bisa dicintainya.

Shikamaru menghela napas saat melihat Ino mulai ngambek. Sudah biasa, tapi tetap saja merepotkan. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya, sesuatu yang sudah di persiapkannya. Kemudian ia berjalan ke sofa seberang, tempat sang gadis merepotkan duduk. Ia menaruh sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru, dan juga mengeluarkan setangkai bunga dari balik jasnya. " _Mendokusai_ ," Shikamaru pun beranjak pergi dari ruangan di mana ia dan Ino berada.

Ino menatap punggung Shikamaru yang menjauh, lalu kemudian atensinya beralih pada benda yang di letakkan Shikamaru di meja. Ia perlahan membuka kotak tersebut, ada cincin perak dan juga selembar kertas kecil.

 _More than you ever thought_

 _To me, you're the only one_

 _I love you more than anyone else_

Ino menangis setelah membacanya. Ia tahu kalau ini bukan kata-kata yang dikarang Shikamaru sendiri, melainkan sebuah lirik lagu. Tapi, ia sangat bahagia. Ini hadiah _valentine_ terbaik yang pernah ia dapatkan. Ditambah setangkai _veronica_ kesukaannya.

END

Iya, end. Maaf kalau ini benar-benar mengecewakan. Untuk bunga veronica ini, aku nggak kedapetan ide apapun. Dan ini dibuat seadanya. Sekali lagi nit mohon maaf ya /tears/


End file.
